Waltz of The Four Left Feet
by annyeong-p
Summary: I think we're bumping at each other as we pass by; but on the day that I met you, I know, my life has changed. Story based on the k-drama "Descendants of the Sun." / SasuSaku pairing
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto. This story is based on a K-drama. I don't own it either.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Faster! Faster! The patient might die because of blood loss!"

The hospital crew shouted as they shoved away people to make way for the patients. She pushed harder and faster to the door of the emergency room and began the routine of the operation.

It was an early morning for an emergency surgery in Konoha Hospital.

"I can't believe I had to perform a surgery at this hour in the morning." Sakura looked at her wrist watch. It was only ten in the morning. "I'm glad we saved the patient. You did well, Doctor Haruno."

"Oh come on, Hinata! No need for formalities! If you, guys, weren't there, the operation wouldn't be successful. Good job everyone!" Ten-ten and Hinata smiled at Sakura.

The three girls when to their lounge and rested. They grab and made themselves snacks while waiting for their respective appointments.

x

"Thief! Thief! The kid just stole my basket of goods!" a salesman shouted while running to the door of his store.

x

"Baka, just call her already and tell her that you two should break up!" Everyone looked at the trio with a confused look. "Damn it, Dickless. Can't you tone down your voice." Sai said while looking at the contact number on his phone. "Baka! What did you just call me?!"

"Shut it, Idiot. Everyone's looking." Naruto began to slowly take his seat. "You know, you two should consider dating a girl... Unless you guys are dead for each other." Sai said with a monotone voice to provoke the two. He was still looking at his phone. Sasuke almost punched Sai for what he just said but instead of making a commotion he just "Tched" and ignored him. On the other hand, Naruto began blabbing about dating again.

"Well, you know, Teme, Sai's right. We should consider dating." Sai looked up and started to smirk at Naruto's remark. Naruto came into his sense and punched Sai's arms. "Idiot, I mean dating a girl not us dating. Hey, Sasuke, Neji has a cousin that works at the hospital. Let's talk to Neji and tell him to introduce us to his cousin. I bet there are lots of pretty doctors and nurses in sexy outfits."

"Idiot. I'm not interested." Sasuke is the type of guy that doesn't need a girl in his life. Girls are troublesome, according to a friend. But it's true. Girls drool over Sasuke. They ran and chase after him. Even though he kept on ignoring them, they tend to get attached more.

"Oh come on, live a life. Don't be a prick." Sasuke ignored Naruto and stared at the window. He saw a kid with a bike and an angry salesman who's shouting while holding a frying pan.

Sasuke ran outside to follow the thief. The two left money on the table for their drinks and followed where the thief was running to. When they arrived, they saw the boy lying on the street beside his bike. Sasuke, Naruto and Sai approached the boy and applied basic first aid to the boy's injury. Sai dialed the number of Konoha Hospital for an ambulance. The ambulance arrived few minutes after the call.

x

The ambulance arrived at the hospital. The kid was placed in a ward and was waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"Just wait for the doctor here, okay?" Hinata said while placing the materials that Sakura will be using.

"I'll be your doctor for today. What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Sakura noticed that there were handwriting on the boys right arm. _I believe he has a broken ankle._ "You should be thankful because of whoever did this to you knew how to apply the first aid."

"Don't treat me. I can manage my own self."

"No." Sakura continued to check his body. "I don't have money for this. You're just wasting your time."

"I'll inform your family about this. I know they'll be able to pay for the expenses." Sakura ignored the boy's protest.

x

"Hey Teme. Did you see my phone somewhere?"

"No."

"What about you, Sai?"

"Last saw it on the coffee shop. But I believe you brought it with you."

Naruto suddenly remembered that while they were helping the boy he felt something on his pocket.

"Damn it! The boy just pickpocketed me!"

x

"Fuck, they're going to kill me if they knew that I was so damn reckless and was admitted to the hospital." He took out the phone he got from the blond guy. "I think this thing can pay for my debts." The boy got up and left the hospital bed. He removed his bandages and quickly walked out of the hospital ward. He didn't mind even if his ankle was sore. "Gahhhh! Where is he?" Sakura shouted when she saw that her patients was missing. "Hinata! Did you see him?" She was frustrated because if the broken is not treated in time it might get worse. She was running and looking in the hallways just to find her patient. He found him near at the reception area. Sakura grabbed the back part of his shirt and pulled him to the nearest wheelchair. She made him sit on the wheelchair and pushed him towards the hospital ward. "What are you doing! Just let me leave this hospital! I don't have any money to pay for my fee." Sakura ignored him. "You're my patient so you're my responsibility. Just let me treat you." The boy shrugged. _"This kid is testing my patience."_ He was ordered to go back to the bed assigned to him. Sakura checked his right ankle again. She told the boy to stay put because it will become worse if he use his broken ankle without it being treated first. When Sakura went to the next patient to check their health, the boy looked at the phone; it was ringing. "Big Boss, huh." He ignored the phone. He saw Sakura approaching and he quickly hid the phone in his pocket. "What's with the quick response? Oh, it's ringing! Is it your mother? Or is it your girlfriend?" Sakura grinned mischievously. He ignored her and the ringing phone. "Let me pick it up for you then." she grabbed the phone from his pocket and answered the phone. _"Big boss?"_ he looked at the boy with a confused look.

"Moshi, mosh-" Sakura was cut off by the person on the other line.

"Return this phone immediately." It was not a request but a command.

"Hey, mister. What's with the attitude? Is this your phone, Big Boss, huh?"

"Give the phone to the kid. I need to talk to him."

"No."

"Give it to him. Now."

"Come here and I'll let you talk to him." She was quite annoyed on this guy's attitude.

"No."

"I just need to remove this and that. Then, can now leave this stinking hospital." The thief whispered. "A-Ano, where are you going?" Hinata asked the boy as he was seating up. "I'm just going to the bathroom." He left without looking at her. When the boy reached the bathroom, he removed all his bandage again and left the hospital.

x

"Return this phone immediately." He commanded the person on the other line. "Hey, mister. What's with the attitude? Is this your phone, Big Boss, huh?" He heard that the voice belonged to a girl. This girl was annoying him. " _How hard can it be to give the phone to the kid who just stole it. She couldn't give the phone to the kid and now she wants me to talk to the kid personally."_ He suddenly heard the beeping sound of the phone. He realized that the girl just hung up on him. _"Damn, she's really annoying."_

"Come on, Dobe."

"Where?"

"Idiot, your phone has been stolen and we just sent the thief to a hospital."

The three began walking. He was still annoyed at the girl who just talked to him on the phone. The girl just made him come to the hospital and didn't even mention the place where the boy was currently located. As they were getting closer to the parking lot of the hospital, they heard the sound of laughing and the sound of pain. As they looked at the scene carefully, they saw the kid who stole Naruto's phone and several men holding baseball bats. The kid's face was bleeding and swollen.

"Should we help him?" Sai asked the duo.

"Dattebayo, of course." He was about to run but Sasuke blocked Naruto with his left arm.

"Tch. Idiot. It's 3 against who knows how many are they."

"We can do it when it's just fist fight. And look Sasuke, the boy needs our help. If we do not respond to this, he might have more injuries. Or worse he might die."

"Tch."

"So, what do we have here? Hahaha. You guys should at least know the meaning of Parking lot." Sai said as the three of them approach the fight.

The group looked at the three figures approaching them. "Get lost. Mind your own fucking business." The leader said as he stood up and face the three.

"This is our business." Naruto pointed at the kid and grinned. "He owes us something. Hehe."

"Too bad this guy owes us first. So, get lost before I let you join him." the rest of the group laughed at their leader's remark. Sasuke just stood and watched the scene in front of him. "Tch." The leader noticed Sasuke's reaction. "YOU! Tell your friends to fuck off, this ain't your business." Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "What the fuck are you smirking at?" The leader was about to punch but his fist was stopped by Sasuke's hand. His arm was twisted and was now lying to the ground crying in pain. The others advanced at Naruto and Sai, but then again the three was good at martial arts. The gang was now on the ground with pained look on their faces. The leader then stood up and pointed a knife on Sasuke. "Fucking assholes. Who the fuck are you to interfere on our fucking business." Naruto raised both of his hands. The leader now pointed the knife on Naruto.

"Knives are dangerous. People should not play with it." Naruto slowly moved to Sasuke's side. "Hey Teme, do you think that the boss is the only one with a knife?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"I was just asking if the others has their own knife as well."

The leader laughed and signaled the gang to bring out their weapons. Naruto and Sai's was shocked because all of them has their own knife. "Nice job, Idiot." Sai said with the hint of sarcasm.

"I guess they all have their knives huh. So what now, Sasuke?"

Sasuke kicked the leader's hand and the knife was thrown off somewhere. The other members of the gang began to advance on the three. They kicked and punched to get out of this situation as soon as possible. The leader picked up a knife and ran towards the direction of Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a pain on his back. He saw the leader and his bloody knife. Sasuke punched the leader and beat him up. The leader started to run and called his members to retreat. Sasuke lend a hand to the boy who was sitting and covered with bruised. He made him stand up and supported him to the hospital.

* * *

 **Chapter 1's done. Sorry for the grammatical errors.**

 **Please review and tell me something that I lack or ? I don't bite! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto. / Italic texts are for flashbacks and thinking.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Hinata! It's time for the kid's medicine. I'll be there in a sec!" Sakura told Hinata before she continued on talking to the other doctors and nurses in front of her. "Ano, Sak-" Hinata was cut off when she noticed Sakura was listening attentively on what the other doctor was telling her. Hinata sighed as she looked at the bed of the kid. _"I guess; I'll just tell her later."_

After a few minutes, Hinata approached Sakura and told her that the boy was missing. "W-WHAAAAT?!" Sakura mentally face palmed and tried to calm herself down. "What did he say?" Sakura explained to Sakura that the boy was just going to the bathroom and never came back. "Hinata, check the nearest bathrooms. I'll go and check if he's somewhere in the corridors or in the lobby."

As Sakura went to the hospital's lobby, he saw four men approaching the hospital's emergency area. One was covered in bruises and blood.

"Doctor, he's not in one of the bathrooms. What will we do now?" Hinata said as she approached the side of Sakura. She immediately recognized the boy covered with bruises. "Oh! It's the kid, Sak! It's the kid!" She exclaimed.

x

Sasuke put his hand on his back. When he looked at his hand, it was covered with red. Blood. "Damn it." Sasuke whispered. He offered his hand to the kid and let him stand up. Sasuke and Naruto was on both sides of the boy. They supported him as they walk to the hospital's emergency room. Sasuke didn't mind the pain that he is feeling as they reach the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were immediately assisted by the nurse. Hinata was the one who assisted Naruto and Sai. The two also have a few bruises that are needed to be treated as well. "Look who we have here. The hospital runaway kid." Sakura gave the kid a don't-you-even-dare look. The kid avoided Sakura's gaze. "You should also treat this guy. He was stabbed by a knife." Sakura looked at Sasuke's hand; it was full of blood. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to the station where wounds can be treated. "Sit down." Sakura commanded Sasuke.

"No. You should treat first that boy."

"Fine. Just stay put then. I'll come back." Sakura pulled the curtain of the area where Sasuke is sitting.

Sasuke was quite confused on why he saw the slow motion of the scene, where Sakura was closing the curtain. He was staring at her face till he can only see the white curtain of the hospital. Sasuke remembered what his mother used to say to both of them, Itachi and himself, that you will know if the girl is your soulmate or your perfect pair when you see her in slow motion. "I don't believe in such things. Maybe it's just because of my blood loss."

x

Sakura called the kid, "Konohamaru!" As the kid looked at her direction, she signaled him to follow her where his previous bed is located. She felt the kid was at her back now. "You know, you should never runaway again. I'm here to treat you. Don't worry about the expenses. I'll find a way, ok?" Sakura turned around and gave Konohamaru a bright smile. He nodded and smiled back. "Go back to your bed, I'll send someone to treat you. Wait for me to come back, ok? I'll just treat the wound of the mister who helped you." Sakura ran fast to the area where Sasuke was located. When she opened the curtain, he saw the guy was staring at her face. They held a mini staring contest for about 5 seconds. Sakura was the first one to broke the staring contest. She felt that she was drowning in the deep black eyes of the guy. "Uhm, what's your name?" She asked Sasuke. She noticed that Sasuke was still staring at her face. "Sasuke."

x

Pink. He was not quite fond of colors. Her hair is pink. Pink. In a world full of colors, he was the negative. He is achromatic. Black and white, but never the colors. Pink hair and emerald eyes. He didn't notice how he was staring at her face. He heard her asked what his name is. She wrote down his name on a paper; he guessed that it's the paper where his information will be written down later. "Ano, Sasuke is it okay if you remove your shirt off." Sasuke looked at what the pink haired doctor is doing. "Hn."

While Sasuke was removing the buttons of his blazer, Sakura analyzed the man in front of her. He was wearing a black coat with only the lower part is buttoned. He wore a white polo underneath the coat. He was insanely hot. The slacks he was wearing was a bit fit. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was having a pained look when he was removing his coat. Sakura offered some help but he refused. "I can do it on my own." She removed her hands on his coat and allowed him to do it on his own. "Does it hurt, Sasuke?" Sasuke glared. "Annoying woman."

It took seconds to sink in what Sasuke had said. "As you can see, I am a doctor and I know when my patient is in pain."

"Then why are you even asking me if you knew all along?"

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was almost done unbottoning his white polo after he finally removed his black coat. Sakura suddenly turned around. Sasuke noticed Sakura's reaction. "What's the point of turning around if you'll going to see the view later, anyway?" He noticed that Sakura cheeks were red. "Heh." He smirked.

"W-what are you smirking at?!"

"Hn."

"T-turn around." Sasuke followed what Sakura commanded him. Sakura prepared the things she needed for Sasuke's wounds. She was applying ointment on his wound when she heard him say "So doctor, what's your name?" She blushed at Sasuke's voice. It was husky and cold, and it made him hot as hell.

"What's in it for me if I told you my name?" Sakura smirked.

"Nothing."

"You can guess then. Or you can do your research and find it out yourself." Sasuke felt that the pink doctor is now applying gauze on his wound. "You need to clean your wound three times a day. One in the morning when you wake up. After you take a bath, but it depends on your daily routine. And lastly, before you sleep. You can teach your guardian or something to help you clean."

"Hey mister, you know you should learn about the kinds of sentences. There's a kind of sentence called interrogative sentence. I'll clean your wound and teach you how to clean it tomorrow. That means you need to come back."

"Ah."

"I'll help you put on your clothes. You're all done."

"I wcan manage."

"Okay. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow."

x

"Ah, oh! It's ringing." Sakura looked at the caller ID. _"Big boss again."_

"Moshi, Moshi."

"I am at the hospital right now, give the phone back."

"Who are you anyway? And what's your connection to the boy who has this phone?"

"Meet me at the lobby in ten. I'm wearing black and white." Sakura was irritated again because the guy just hung up on her. _"He is the one who needs the phone and now he is the one who have the guts to rush me."_

x

Hinata was the one who treated Sai and Naruto's bruises. "Your eyes looks familiar, right Sai?" Sai nodded. "You look like a comrade of mine. He's name is Neji." Hinata's eyes widened when he heard his cousin's name.

"You know, Neji? He's my cousin." She smiled at the two.

"So, you're the one Neji's so proud of! We should hang out together, uhm?" Naruto was waiting for her name.

"Hi-Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"Right, Hinata!" Naruto saw how red Hinata's face is. "Oh my gad. Hinata? Are you sick?!"

"N-N-No. I-I'm fine."

x

Sasuke was getting impatient now. It's been fifteen minutes and the one who has the phone didn't arrive on time. He brought up his phone and dialed Naruto's number. "Where are you." He saw a pink haired woman in a lab coat walking in a faster pace than a normal pace that normal people do. "Wait, I'm here. I'm just looking for you." the person on the other line answered. Sasuke ended the call and slowly approached the pink haired doctor. Sakura didn't seem to notice the figure approaching her.

"Hey."

"Oh! Hey, Sasuke. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home resting."

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Sakura moved and searched for a guy named "Big Boss" and wearing black and white. She went back on the place where Sasuke is standing. Sasuke gave her a confused look. "Hey, uhm, have you seen a guy wearing black and-" She noticed Sasuke was wearing a black coat and white polo. "White… Hmm, Sasuke, are you, perhaps, the guy named Big Boss?"

"Hn. How did you know that?" Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't know what "Hn" means but she accepted it as a yes.

"Well, I'm the one on the other line." She showed Sasuke the phone he was looking for. He was about to reach the phone when Sakura suddenly hid it on her back.

"What's your connection to this boy? And why does he have this phone?"

"That's the phone of some idiot. He stole it when we were applying some first aid on his injury."

"Why are you called Big Boss then? Are you some kind of a leader of a big gang?" Sasuke ignored what she was asking him. "Kami, you're the one who did that to the boy!"

"No."

"Then why are you called that name!"

"I'm a soldier. Soldiers use pen names."

"Really?"

"Hn." Sakura surrendered and gave the phone to Sasuke.

She smiled and she noticed that Sasuke smirked. Sasuke patted her head and proceeded to the hospital's door.

" _Annoying pink haired woman."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is out! If you have questions regarding the story don't hesitate to message me, I'll answer your questions as long as I'm online.**

 **Sorry for the grammatical errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Sasuke-teme!" He cringed upon hearing the blonde's voice. He noticed Sai was covering his ears when the two went inside his house.

* * *

Sasuke's house was big enough for the three of them. The house is a one storey type that has an open plan. The living room contains a black 3 seater sofa, a grey lounge chair, a glass coffee table. His dining room and kitchen are divided with a bar counter, on the side wall of the bar counter, he has a wine collection. He may be living alone but he made sure that he has the stock of what he usually need. Sasuke is the type of guy didn't know what a color wheel is; He is more of an achromatic guy, black, white and neutrals. Sasuke always believed in the saying "Less is more". In fact, Sasuke is the human version of minimalism. The house contains 3 bedrooms; his room, Itachi's and his parents. The two bedrooms are used only when his family decided to visit in their free time; more or less, it is treated as guest rooms.

One day ago, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and the others were given a couple of months holiday, Sai and Naruto didn't know where to stay. They were allowed to stay and sleep at the office's sleeping quarters but they decided to find a more comfortable place to enjoy their vacation. Sasuke said that his house is only a thirty minute-drive from the office, he will go home and sleep. "Good luck finding a "comfortable" place to stay then, idiots." he remarked before closing the office's door. Little did he know that the two idiots he left was following him to his house. The two was amazed that Sasuke owns a modern styled house with floor to ceiling windows covered in white heavy drapery. Naruto began to bother Sasuke's quiet night. "Teme! Open up! Let us in!"

Sasuke can't sleep in peace because of a blond haired idiot and emotionless prick at his door. Naruto was shouting to let them in. "If you don't, I'll kick and punch your very large and expensive looking windows!" Naruto noticed the light was turned on. Sasuke opened the door and let the two in.

Sasuke pointed at the hallway. "You idiot, take that room, first door. That's Itachi's. And you," he pointed at Sai and continued dictating what their room assignment is. "take that one. Door at the end of the hallway."

* * *

Sasuke was the first one to went home after the pink haired doctor gave him Naruto's phone.

"Idiot. You're too loud."

"Obviously, this dickless doesn't know what lower your voice down means."

"Who are you calling dickless, you son of a prick?!"

"You could have gone for a better insult, y'know."

"I have a dick, you dirtbag!" Naruto went to the kitchen and grabbed some instant ramen. He filled his cup with hot water. "Anyway, Teme I just met Neji's cousin. She's smoking hot."

"Hn."

"She has this two big boobies. Damn, and a long black hair. And those purple eyes."

"Wait till Neji hear you saying things like that to his cousin. You're a dead meat." Sai lifted his phone and showed the recording of what Naruto had mention earlier. Sasuke made a gesture of his hand cutting through his neck.

"WAAAAAH! You dirtbag! Delete that shitty recording!"

Sasuke decided to ignore the two idiots arguing about the Hyuuga girl. He was about to go to the his room, when Naruto mentioned the pink haired doctor.

"Hey, Sasuke the pink haired doctor was the one who assisted you, right? I think she's a friend of Hinata."

"Hn."

"I think you should come with me tomorrow. I'll visit Hinata tomorrow to get to know her." Naruto winked at Sasuke.

"I knew you have the hots for Sasuke; I just knew it." Sai remarked and went to his room.

* * *

"Morning, Doctor Haruno." her co-workers greeted her every time she passed by them. Ten-ten greeted her and talked to her for a while. It seems that everyone liked her except for this one redheaded glasses wearing bitch who was a self-proclaimed doctor. Well, she did study medicine but she is not like what real doctors are. Everyone knew or perhaps everyone knew in her circle of friends that Karin's father was one of the major stock holders of the hospital. She has no say about this matter because she knew that money can buy anything; applicable for spoiled brat bitches.

She saw Karin entering the hospital's door holding her Starbucks coffee and sandwich. She's wearing one of her infamous 5 inches stilettos and her not-so-humble dress. "I could have sworn the dress factory has ran out of fabric to use for her dress." she whispered to herself. It was only 8 in the morning but Karin's shit is already on its way.

"Get out of my way, Doctor Pinky. You're blocking my path." Sakura looked around and saw that the hospital lobby is not yet crowded.

"Oh, I'm sorry Honey. Is your head big enough not to fit in this humongous place?" Ten-ten laughed at what she heard. "Seriously Sak, you just made my morning."

"Arggghh." Karin glared and walked away from the two.

x

Sakura's appointments are scheduled in the afternoon but she decided to come early to check on Konohamaru's condition. "Hey, are you feeling well now?"

"Yeah. Doctor, about the expen-" he was cut off when a voice suddenly joined their conversation.

"Don't worry about it, Kid. I'll handle it. You didn't give my phone to the evil dudes out there and I'll pay for your expenses in return."

"But-"

"No buts." Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Sakura noticed that they were the ones who brought the boy yesterday; she guessed that her other patients is here as well but didn't see the raven haired and obsidian eyed man from yesterday.

"Doctor Haruno, here's the-" Hinata reddened when he noticed a blond was there. She immediately recognized that it was Naruto. Sakura noticed Hinata's blush so she used the opportunity to play match maker.

"Gave it to the guy wearing an orange jacket, Hinata." she smirked at the reddened Hinata.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," he extended his right hand, initiating a handshake from the doctor, "and I believe you are?"

Looking around first if Sasuke's near her somewhere. _"I think the coast is clear, Sasuke's not here. Or he is here but didn't want to be found."_ she thought. She didn't mind giving out her name because she knew Sasuke will know it eventually. "Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"And you are Hinata. Neji's cousin. Let's get this payment done." He laughed and went to the nurse's office together with Hinata.

"So, Sakura." Her eyes widened when Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Doctor Haruno." She corrected him. Sasuke was not good with honorifics, it did not even occur to him that honorifics are important. He only use honorifics on the people higher than his rank. It is important for Sakura to show professionalism on a doctor and patient relationship. "Konohamaru, just stay put. Naruto will come back for you. I will just treat another patient." She pointed at Sasuke's face, "You. Come with me." Sakura closed Konohamaru's curtain and led Sasuke to her office.

x

"Tch, annoying woman."

"I can hear you."

"Hn." They reached the office. Sasuke read the placard placed on the door. _"Sakura Haruno, MD."_ Sakura opened the door and let Sasuke in.

"Sit down." Sasuke followed what she had said. Sasuke is not the type of person to follow orders from people that does not belong to the military, but this annoying woman is an exception.

"Remove your shirt." Sasuke was wearing a black V-neck tee and a khaki shorts. He paired his top and bottom with an all-black Toms. _"Freaking hot."_ She let her thoughts aside. She started to prepare the things she needed in cleaning the wound. Sasuke removed his shirt smoothly. She saw how toned his muscles are. How broad his shoulders. She saw a sweat dropped on his back. She wanted to- _"What the hell am I thinking."_

"Is it me or this room's getting hot, phew."

"Hn." She tensed. _"Did I just say it out loud? This is so embarrassing."_

As she cleaned his wound, she narrated on how to properly clean his wound. She gave him the ointment, gauze and tape he needed. She noticed that there are scars on his back and on the side of stomach. She wonders what the story of each scar is.

She noticed Sasuke was now staring at her. "Uhm, why are you staring?"

"I asked you a question."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. You were saying?"

"Lunch. What time."

"My lunch? Well, I have my free time after your appointment till one o'clock in the afternoon."

"Come with me."

"Oka- wait, what?!"

"Lunch. We'll eat lunch." He grabbed her and led her to the door. They rode the elevator, no one was talking. Sakura was feeling uncomfortable because of the silence.

"That is it! Can't you talk? Or even start a conversation?"

"Hn."

The elevator door was opened and Sasuke was blocking the door and refraining it to close as I went out. "Where do you want to eat?" Sakura scanned the floor and found Burger King.

"I want a burger but I also want a macchiato. Okay, I can't choose." Sasuke was walking towards Burger King, she followed him. They found an available table outside the fast food chain. Sasuke led her to the table and let her take a seat.

"I'm going to order."

"Wait, I can pay for my food!" Sasuke was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked at her. Eye to eye.

"I'll pay."

"No. I'll pay." he gently removed Sakura's hand and ordered their meal. While waiting for their order, Sasuke went to buy coffee at Starbucks. Sakura didn't notice where Sasuke was going. She was busy reading the message that her college best friend sent her.

From Ino:

 _ **Hey, Sak. How are you? Haven't seen you in years. I'm on my way to Konoha Hospital right now, can we meet?**_ This pig. It only a year and a half when we last saw each other.

 _ **Of course, we can! Text me when you're here okay? I'm having lunch.**_ Message sent.

From Ino:

 _ **Okay. See yah! Xoxo**_ this pig replies so fast.

x

Sasuke was placing her food in her side of the table. She smelled the aroma of coffee. It's macchiato. "Thanks." she smiled at him.

"Hn." They ate their lunch in silence, Sakura couldn't take it so she started making small conversations.

"You told me yesterday that you are a soldier. Then why are you here and not somewhere?" Sasuke looked at her. She noticed her emerald eyes. They were beautiful.

"Holiday." she mouthed an "O".

"So the dudes with you was your?"

"Comrades."

"You're not the talking type, huh." she heard a phone ringing. At first she thought it was hers. She brought out her phone and found out that there are no missed calls on her log. She looked at Sasuke. He was also checking his phone. It rang again. Sasuke answered the call.

"Food Court, dobe." she believed that she was talking to his friends. He hung up after saying his location. _"Wow. What a friend."_ She felt a vibrate on her phone. Ino sent her a text message informing her that she's on her way to the food court.

"Uhm, Sasuke. My friend coming over. It is okay?"

"Hn. Naruto's also in the way."

"Really?! Cool! We can consider this as hanging out as acquaintances? Or something?" She laughed. Sasuke smirked at her laugh. It was a laugh so calming. So relaxing.

"Hey, Forehead!" Sasuke was surprised to see Ino. "Hey, pig!" Ino was getting closer to her table. She didn't notice that she knew who the guy sitting with Sakura is.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked on the other side and waved at Naruto who was also getting closer at the table. She looked at Ino again who was now in front of the seat Sakura reserved for her. Ino froze when he saw Naruto and Sai. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are feeling the heavy atmosphere in the area.

"Ino."

"Sai."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter! Just finished the story for like 2-3 hours! It's 1:20 am here in my country lol. I just want to update as soon as possible. *showers you with bacon***

 **I am thinking of creating a story where in Sasuke and Sakura is in the construction field (Engineering, Architecture or Interior Design) instead of Sakura taking medicine and Sasuke taking business management. Lol. Anyway, just inform me if there's something you want to clarify or if you find some grammatical errors. I'm willing to edit it! Goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"Oh." Naruto sighed as he looked at both Ino and Sai.

"Woah. What's with the atmosphere here? He-he." Sakura said awkwardly as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well, you see, Sak; this jerk here" She pointed her finger at Sai's face and continued, "is the runaway soldier that I was talking to you about."

"You mean, the guy who doesn't know how to deal with his feelings and kept avoiding you?"

"No need to state the obvious, Sak." She rolled her eyes and stared at Sai's face.

"WOAAAAAH! You know Ino, Sakura-chan?!"

"Uh huh. We've been best friends since forever." Sakura looked at Ino, she noticed that her best friend is still looking at Sai. "Hey, Pig, you can take a seat you know. Or are you afraid that this chair will give up because of your weight."

"Not funny, Sak. Come on." She grabbed her arm and pull her towards the direction of the food court's elevator door.

"Bye, Sasuke! Thanks for the food. Nice seeing you guys!" Sakura waved them goodbye and ran to the elevator door.

"So. What just happened?" Naruto pulled a chair from the other table and sat on it. "Teme, never thought this day would come. So, you're into Sakura-chan, huh?" Naruto grinned evilly.

"Dobe."

"Wow. I never thought Ino and I would meet in this kind of place."

"Dude, you seriously need to face Ino."

x

When Ino and Sakura reached the elevator, Sakura asked Ino about how she knew the men in the food court. "I'm waiting, you know."

"I'm the surgeon general in the army."

"So, you met Sai in the army huh?"

"Don't start stating the obvious now, Sak."

"He-he."

"What about you and Sasuke?" Ino raised her right eyebrows and smirked.

"Nothing! I mean- I was just treating his wounds he got yesterday. I taught him how to clean it."

"Why are you blushing, then?" Sakura covered her cheeks and denied about her blushing. "Are you sure it's treating wounds or pleasure?" Ino smiled evilly.

"WHAT THE HELL INO!" Ino laughed and hugged her best friend.

"I missed you, forehead."

The elevator door opened and they exited. Sakura brought Ino in her office, she cleared her table and prepared two wine glass for her and her best friend. She poured wine on their glasses and raised her glass for a toast. Sakura's office was kind of messy. She's a lady who wants her house clean and tidy but when it comes to her work area, she doesn't want it tidy. She works efficiently in a place where she can easily put things everywhere. "Your office is a mess, Sak."

"You know how I am, Ino. Remember when you cleaned my study table way back in our college dorm days? I was really mad at you. I ignored you for weeks." She laughed.

"Those were the days. Those were the days."

Ino and Sakura both studied medicine in University of Konoha. Sakura and Ino became roommates during their stay in University of Konoha. Sakura was a part time worker in the university's clinic. The university funded her study; she was an academic scholar and on the other hand, Ino was a sport scholar. It took Ino a couple of years before she graduated due to her tournaments and games. It was really hard for her to balance her studies and sports activities, but she did for free tuition fee. Tsunade, the university's president and now the director of Konoha Hospital, took Sakura as her apprentice. Even before she graduate, Sakura's future was already secured. After her graduation, Doctor Tsunade asked her if she wants to apply in the hospital or she'll take a vacation first. The two parted way after Sakura started working. Ino was asked by her father to work for the army. Ino was trained in the military after she graduated college.

Sakura missed the old days. When they were still hanging out, sharing problems and bragging about their own achievements. Sakura didn't think that Ino will be working for the military, she can't even imagine Ino wearing green camouflage combat uniform. Ino was the type of girl who likes to buy skirt. Compared to Sakura, Ino was the girly type. She was the mini skirt and stilettos while Sakura was the pants and sneakers girl. Ino and Sakura was opposite. It is really true that opposite attracts.

"Here is Sasuke's number. Save it. I don't want you going old and alone." she wrote Sasuke's number on Sakura's white board. The white board in her office was for her memo.

"Don't use my white board for personal matters Ino."  
"Sasuke's number is a must-remember memo." Sakura rolled her eyes and Ino just laughed.

"You're playing matchmaker again. Remember when we were in a party? You tried to pair me up with Jin Mitaka! O my ghad, Ino. That was really a mess." She laughed when she reminisce in the memory.

 _"Hey, Jin! Meet my gorgeous best friend. Sakura, this is Jin." Sakura smiled as Ino continued her speech. "Jin, this is Sakura."_

 _"Hey, gorgeous." Jin reached for her hand and shook her hand. Jin offered her a bottle of vodka and she gladly accepted it. After hours of partying and dancing. Sakura was drunk. Sakura was doing sexy lap dance on Jin's lap. She felt that she was about to vomit. She quickly left Jin hanging. She went to the nearest bathroom and vomit her shit out. She was so embarrassed, she left the party. After an hour, Ino went home, she asked Sakura what happened. Sakura narrated the scene that happened, Ino told her that Jin was looking for her. He was worried. After that day, Jin and Sakura grew closer. They even became a thing._

"You know, though it was a mess, it still worked huh."

"Yeah. I though you two will last forever."

"Don't kid me, Ino. Don't be a hopeless romantic." they both laughed. Ino took out her phone from her pocket and texted someone.

"Who are you texting? Is it Sai?"

"Nope. It's Sasuke. I'm sending him your number. He won't ask your number, he'll wait for you to ask him his number. Emotionally constipated. Asking for your number will hurt his pride."

"INO! Stop. Don't send him my number! It's nothing. He just treated me because I cleaned his wound."

"it's on Sasuke's inbox now! Look, Sak. I'm with this shit for years. I don't know what's going on in his mind but it's the first time he let a girl eat lunch with him! Even treat a girl for lunch!"

 **To Captain Sasuke:**

 **Here's her number:**

 **+94823924556**

 **You can thank me later. xoxo**

"First world problems, huh?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we are talking about the emotionally constipated Sasuke; that means he kind of interested, you know."

"Whatever Ino." She crossed her arm and rolled her eyes.

x

After the reunion with their surgeon general, the three went home. Sasuke was out of the shower, wearing nothing but the towel covering his hips. Sasuke was using his hand to comb his hair and remove the water out of it. He noticed his phone vibrate, he grabbed it and read who the sender was.

 **Message from:**

 **Yamanaka - Surgeon**

 _"What does this Yamanaka want from me now?"_ he opened the message and was shocked with what he saw; it was Sakura's number. He immediately saved Sakura's number and closed his phone. "Hn." Sasuke went to the living room to play his PS4, he brought his phone with him and threw it on the sofa. He was relieved that the dobe is in his assigned room and Sai, maybe, is sulking in his room because of the unplanned meeting with his ex-girlfriend. Sasuke started playing God of War when he heard the dobe's yawn.

"I'm hungry, Sasuke." Naruto sat down on the sofa and didn't notice that Sasuke's phone was there.

"Go away, dobe."

"What's this? Something's under my butt. It's hard."

"Damn it, dobe. That's my phone." Sasuke remembered that he just pressed the lock screen button on his assistive touch and forgot to close his most recent window on his iPhone. When Naruto opened his screen, he saw the contact number of Sakura. Naruto then pressed the telephone icon on Sasuke's screen. It was ringing, when Sakura answered.

"Hello? Sakura Haruno speaking." Naruto covered the mic and speaker of Sasuke's phone and whispered that Sakura was on the line.

"What the hell dobe." Naruto put the phone on Sasuke's right ear and released the mic and speaker.

"Hello? I'm hanging up if you don't talk. May I know who this is?"

"Sasuke."

"Ehh-"

"Save my number. Are you free tomorrow?"

"O-ok-okay. Free? Yea. After 11am, my shift's done. Why'd you ask?

"I'll pick you up at 11:30." he didn't wait for Sakura's answer, he immediately hung up and punched the dobe's face.

"SASUKE'S GOING ON A DA-A-TE. SASUKE'S IN LOVE. SASUKE AND SAKURA-CHAN, SITTING ON A TREE-" He was cut off by Sasuke's punch, again, on his face.

"Finish that, dobe. You'll be dead."

* * *

 **Sorry for the late and short update. I was busy trying to create an artwork or cover and character design for this story but I became lazy. I'll create a deviant art account so I can upload the pictures there. Anyway, I regretted putting Sai on the army. I just thought about him being a doctor of children/pediatrician in Konoha Hospital since he liked painting. But then, I remembered, Sai is emotionless. I think the story moves so slow. I'm so sorry. I'll try to upload more chapters and then make the chapters move fast.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto and the title of this fanfic. I used the title because of the song that I like. The story of the song is somehow similar to this fanfiction.**

 _Italic: Thinking, Inner thoughts and flashbacks_

 **Bold: Text Messages**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Sasuke couldn't think on ways to kill the dobe if he screws thing up again. He was playing matchmaker again. Sasuke was a bit irritated because of the Naruto's advance when it comes to his personal life. "Dobe."

"What do you want, Teme?" Naruto gave Sasuke a suspicious look. Sasuke turned his back and went to his bedroom. He sat while looking at his closed closet doors. He was a sucker at this thing called romance or dating or love or whatever it was called. During his early days, Sasuke was the type of guy who didn't not grew up with girls. His family was involve with the military, he grew up watching his father, uncle and cousins training and studying. His father doesn't want him to deal with girls, he wanted Sasuke to focus on his future because he believed that his son is still young; girls will only distract him. He and Itachi was enrolled in an all-boys school and there, he met Naruto. They were the biggest duo in their campus back then. The two caused mayhem and chaos. Though this two causes chaos, they were still their school's aces. Sasuke and Naruto both excelled in sports and academics. Sasuke was always first but Naruto was either second or at least he was on the top five. Sasuke was pretty much the quiet but outgoing and Naruto was the noisy, annoying and reckless person.

When they were in senior high school, Naruto asked Sasuke to join him in a meet-up date. Sasuke immediately declined his offer.

"Sasuke, this is Shiina and Misaki." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. On the other hand, Sasuke gave him a you're-fucking-dead-later-dobe glare. _"Naruto is so fucking consistent."_

"Hn."

"Hey, Sasuke. Are you single?" Shiina gave him the best flirtatious look she had.

"It's not your business."

"Hey, you're peevish huh? I like it." She winked. Sasuke ignored the two. He couldn't wait for the so-called-date to end. It was killing him. He was not really interested in this annoying girls he just met.

x

 _"Sakura must be finished just about now."_ he looked at his watch and read it was already 11:15. _"15 minutes more, Sakura will be here."_ He was leaning on his black Jetta while his hand was inside his pocket. He noticed that the other hospital crew and visitors was checking him out. He looked at his watch again and it was 11:25 now. He walked to the hospital's door and entered. He noticed a red haired girl in white lab coat approaching him. He guessed she was a doctor here.

"Hey, handsome." Sasuke looked at her and continued his way to the waiting area near the elevator. He felt that the red haired doctor was still following him. He felt his phone vibrate and it rang on the time he got it out of his pocket. He put his phone on his ear and walked towards the elevator. He pressed the "UP" button and waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

"Okay, I'm in Konoha Hospital."

"Yes. I'll wait for you on the roof top." The elevator door opened and he stepped in. He pressed the last floor on the buttons. 45. After the call he just received, he immediately looked up at his contacts and dialed Sakura's number.

x

Sakura looked at her wall clock. It's already 11:25. "I must go now or I'll be dead. Don't want to make my date waiting."

" _WHAT AM I SAYING DAMN IT HE IS TOTALLY NOT MY DATE."_ she blushed at her thought.

She walked towards the elevator and pressed "DOWN". She waited patiently and looked at her phone. She opened the camera application and pressed the front camera button. She looked at her face on the screen. The elevator door opened and she entered it immediately. She pressed the close and the ground floor button. "Do I look pretty?" " _Yeah you do."_

When she reached the ground floor, she received a call. She looked at the caller ID. _"Sasuke?"_

"Hey, I'm-"

"Sakura, I'm in the elevator. I'm on my way to the rooftop."

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sakura quickly entered the elevator before it closes. She didn't want to waste any time. Sasuke must be going somewhere.

"Can I meet you there? Before I leave."

"Okay. I'm on the way."

x

Sasuke waited for Sakura. He hoped that he would see her before he the helicopter reach the building. He didn't know what was going on in his head right now but he just wanted to see her. He wasn't really sure if it was the work of his head or his heart. _"What am I thinking right now. She is just a friend."_ He heard the door open. He saw pink hair. Pink. Sakura. He was quite relieved to see her before the helicopter lands.

"What's with the helicopter? Hehe." she said awkwardly.

"Emergency."

"Yeah, I know. I just thought I needed to start a conversation before you go."

Sakura noticed Sasuke raise his right hand. She felt two fingers poke her forehead. "I'll see you soon."

She blushed at his remark, she couldn't do anything but smile at him. Sakura was about to say something when she noticed Sasuke began to run on his way to the helicopter, he looked back at her and he saw her looking into his eyes while her right hand was touching her forehead. When he reached the helicopter, he looked back again at her. He saw her disappointment, or rather, her sadness. Sakura waved goodbye at him, he still looked at her through the helicopter's window till he only saw the buildings.

"Take care."

* * *

A week have passed there were still no news about Sasuke. She tried to focus herself in her work but she can't. "Damn this guy, he can't even tell me if he was already in his mission or something." she continued reading the results of her patients. She decided to go downstairs and grab some snacks at Starbucks or Coffee bean. She went out of her office-her home, and walked straight to the elevator. She pressed down and waited for it to reach her floor. When the elevator door opened, she quickly let herself in and pressed the floor where the food court is located. She went straight to Coffee Bean, she noticed that the line in the store was long. Instead of waiting in the line, she went to Starbucks. "Wowowoah. No line in Starbucks? This is new. Must be my lucky day huh?" she went to the cashier and ordered two slices of s'mores and a strawberry and crème Frappuccino, Venti. She waited for the barista to call her name. She heard noises and squealing of girls outside the café. "Must be a famous actor."

"Two s'mores and strawberry and crème frappe for Sakura!" she gave the barista, named Kyoko, her receipt.

"You're frappe matches your hair color. I like it." She winked at Sakura. They both laughed after she got her frappe.

"So, what's with the crowd outside? It wasn't there when I first entered the café." she pointed at the crowd outside the shop where some tables and chairs are placed.

"Dunno, must be a famous guy or some hottie. Hahaha!"

"Oh, okay. See you around!" Sakura waved goodbye to the friendly barista. She looked around to find an empty seat but there is none. She walked outside and looked at the scenario. "He seemed familiar." she approached the table and tried to take a look. She was shocked at what she saw.

x

Sasuke parked his Jetta outside the hospital, he quickly walked and entered the hospital door. When he reached the elevator, he pressed "UP". When the elevator opened he entered it quickly, he was about to press "CLOSE" when he heard a voice. He pressed the floor where Sakura's office is located.

"Wait up!" he patiently waited for the person to enter but it never came. _"Too slow. Damn it."_ he released the "OPEN" button and the door slowly starts to close. The closing of doors was stopped by an arm. A girl's arm. Red long nails.

"YOU COULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME!" Red hair.

"HOW DARE YOU CLOSE THE ELEVATOR DOOR WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO ENTER!" Loud voice and bitching attitude.

"YOU F-" She was stopped when she looked up. _"The handsome lad I saw last week, I know he wants me."_

"Oh, I'm sorry for the rude attitude." She started to close the gap. He looked at her with a glare. _"I knew it. He likes me."_ She looked at the floor buttons and noticed that the guy with onyx eyes and raven hair was going to the same floor as her.

"Sooooo, 23rd floor, huh? I don't know your name, but I think it's too soon. I mean, well, I don't care if it's too soon." She gave him a seductive wink. Sasuke ignored her and looked at the screen where the floor numbers are shown. _"Finally, floor 23."_ Sasuke waited for the annoying red haired woman to depart the elevator. _"Wrong move, dimwit."_

"Wow, aren't you a naughty one, want me to lead you, huh?" she walked in a sexy manner and never looked back at Sasuke. She was confident enough to think that Sasuke was following her.

 _"Same hallway as Sakura's."_ She finally looked back at him and she saw him following. She licked her lips and smiled at him. She continued walking, she stopped when she heard knocking.

"That's not my office, sexy." He ignored her and continued knocking.

"It's the ugly pink haired forehead. You are welcome in my office, I can check on you all day and all night."

"I am not looking for your office." He continued knocking. "Sakura, open up." He tried to turn the knob but it was locked. He headed to the nurse's desk and asked where Sakura went and what her schedule was.

"Starbucks or Coffee Bean - that's what I heard her say earlier when she went out of her office."

"Hn." he walked directly to the elevator and pressed the food court's floor.

When he reached Coffee Bean, he didn't saw any signs of the pink haired woman. He went to Starbucks and saw her taking her order. He sat on the table outside and waited for her to exit the café. _"What is taking her so long?"_ she looked at her again and saw her talking to the barista. He started to notice his surrounding, girls were looking and squealing at his way. Then, a group of girls started to approach him and ask him if he is available or currently dating.

"It's not your business." he tried to shove them off by saying things to them but it didn't work. He was so annoyed he forgot about Sakura's stay in the café. When he looked inside again, he didn't any pink haired woman. He looked at his back and saw wide emerald eyes.

"Sakura."

* * *

 **Sorry about the late update. I'm having an extremely-lazy attack, it's disease of mine. HAHAHA KIDDING. I was just lazy. I have this habit of starting to work on things and not finish it. I just leave it hanging. My 3/4 of my artworks are still "WORK IN PROGRESS"/ "WIP". Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Love you people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"Sasuke." Sakura looked at him in the eye. She noticed Sasuke standing up and shoving of the girls in front of him. Sakura was drowning in his deep black eyes. He began walking without breaking the eye contact with the emerald eyes that belonged to the pink haired woman. Sakura didn't even realize that Sasuke was just two feet away from her. That caught her off guard.

"Hehe. Hi." She smiled at him and had the time to look at the man in front of her. She examined the raven haired guy. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt and a gray jacket paired with a denim skinny jeans. He was mesmerizing. The jacket's perfect on him. You can see the shape of his arms, the outline of the hem of his shirt under the jacket. It was perfect. Or should I say, near perfect. She looked back at his face and saw his eyes was still looking intently at her and he was now wearing his infamous smirk. "Uhm, would you like to drink coffee and eat snacks with me in my office. Oh, that is if you do not mind." Sasuke gently grabbed the snacks and drinks Sakura ordered. "You don't have to carry that. I can manage y'know."

"Hn. Let's go." she smiled and caught up with Sasuke's walking pace.

They walked side by side and when the elevator reached the food court's floor, the elevator was near full. As what Sakura observed, the available space is enough to fit three more people. She grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him in the elevator with her.

"I'm hungry so let's just go, okay?" She gave him a thumbs up and grinned at him. Sasuke noticed Sakura was still holding his wrist, _"She didn't even noticed"_ not that he doesn't like it but the feeling of someone holding him was new to him. But then, he chose to ignore it. Every time a 'fangirl' tries to touch him he usually pushed her away but this time, a girl is holding his hand. The thought of him pushing the girl away never crossed his mind.

The elevator was still full. The doors opened and exposed 2 more people, Sasuke observed that one of the two is a doctor and the other is a nurse, they tried to fit in elevator saying that they were in a hurry because of an emergency meeting with their team leader. Sakura began to step aside-moving closer to close the gap between his body and her body. He felt Sakura let go of his hand and placed her hand on her front. Because of the circumstance, Sakura was pushed towards Sasuke's body. She looked up and met his deep black eyes.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Didn't mean to hold your hand this long. Hehe. I just didn't notice. And, sorry for leaning on you." She smiled warmly and looked straight ahead.

"Hn." He nodded and waited for the elevator to reach their floor.

x

Once they have reached the office, she invited Sasuke to come in and have a sit on her small sofa. She asked Sasuke to just place the food and drinks on the round table in front of him. "Sorry my office's a mess." He heard the sound made from pushing the swivel chair in front of the round table. Sakura sat down and got the paper bag with the pastries inside. She placed them on the table she noticed Sasuke was already removing the coffee from the other paper bag. She offered him the other coffee which was originally supposed to be hers. "I don't like sweet coffee."

"Don't worry it's Americano."

"I don't know if you will it this but it's worth the try of offering you food. I don't like people to starve." She laughed and extended her hand to offer him s'mores. She noticed how he pinched a small amount of s'mores. "You don't need to force yourself, y'know."

"Hn." He still ate it and sipped some of his Americano.

"Anyway, why are you here?" she gave him a questioned looked. He didn't answer - she taught that maybe he had gone deaf or something - he just looked at her and sipped his coffee. Sasuke began to notice her right eyebrow rose. He didn't even notice that he was staring at her. She was waiting for an answer, _he taught._

"Mo-" A loud knock was heard and interrupted Sasuke.

"You ugly pink-" She was stopped when she saw a hot black raven haired man in black V-neck shirt "Well, well, who do we have here? Isn't it the stalker who followed me around earlier." Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw her raising an eyebrow on him. He ignored the red haired woman who was currently approaching him. He just wished that this woman will not sit beside him - God, he was so wrong. The woman let herself take the small space between the arm rest and his body. He was, then, forced to move aside to avoid colliding with the woman's body. Then again, he was wrong. When he move, the woman also move. He was still looking at Sakura; she was staring back. She cringe at the scene in front of her. Karin was now clinging to Sasuke's arm. The pink haired woman saw the face Sasuke's face painted with disgust.

"What do you want Karin?" She raised an eyebrow and sipped some coffee while looking intensely at Karin.

"You see, honey. I know you don't like me here, neither do I. and I, for one, doesn't like delivering messages to the likes of you."

"And your point is?"

"I met Shizune earlier, she was supposed to tell you that a meeting will be held this month. And it's about a volunteer thing, you know I don't like things like that." Sakura stood up and walked towards the door. _Don't you dare leave me here, Sakura._ Sasuke noticed she was opening the door and waited for Karin to notice her gesture which she immediately know what to do.

"Are you in a hurry, pinky?" Sakura saw the annoyance in Karin's face. She just looked at the red haired woman and waited. Sasuke could hear the loud topping of her foot on the flooring. She was just trying to patiently wait for a certain woman to leave. Karin stood up and released her hold on his arms. _Thank God._

"Bye, sweetheart." She winked at Sasuke and gave him a flying kiss. Sakura saw how Sasuke reacted to the flying kiss Karin gave him. "Tch." Sakura held Karin's shoulders and lightly pushed her outside. She slammed the door and gave Sasuke a forced smile.

"He-he. Sorry about that. That's Karin, by the way. She looks interested in you, huh?" he ignored her remark and saw that the pink haired woman is now in front of him and enjoying her s'mores.

"I don't really like her. She's a total pain in the ass. Sorry to have you experience that."

"Hn."

"You really don't like sweet food, ne? What do you usually eat? Do you even eat? Kidding. Hahaha! You know, if I didn't pass medicine, I would like to be a chef or a baker. Or maybe and interior designer. I like making things!" Sakura kept on going and going. She didn't mind Sasuke for not talking; she just knew he was listening, she noticed how he nodded every now and then. Sasuke didn't like talkative girls. But then, he never knew this day would come - he didn't even mind the pink haired girl. _He was losing his mind, well that's what he taught._ After finishing her s'mores and coffee, she began putting the trash in a brown paper. She saw Sasuke was looking at her. "Are you wondering why I ordered two coffee?" he nodded at her question and motioned her hands to give her his empty cup. "Well, a cup isn't enough for me to function properly."

"I'll pay you."

"Oh! No, Sasuke. It's fine. I'll be going home later so, no need for me to function properly." She laughed at her own joke. Sasuke noticed her smile. It was beautiful. "Anyway, how's your wound? Are you cleaning it properly? Let me look at it."

"Fine. I'm cleaning it like how you taught me to clean it."

"Good. You should head home. I'll just finish my cleaning then I'm off." Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door. She looked at Sakura one more time and she saw she motioned her hand to keep going.

"I-Thanks."

"For what?"

"Coffee."

"It's nothing! Goodbye!" she smiled and waved him goodbye.

x

She finished cleaning her office 30 minutes after Sasuke left. Talk about the raven haired man, she forgot to ask him why he went in the hospital even though he didn't have any appointments with her. _"Maybe I am not his only doctor here. It's something I am not concerned about."_ She was now wearing gray sweatpants and gray hoodie. Her hair was held in a messy bun. She wore her pastel pink _Adidas Raff Simons Stan Smith._ She began doing basic warm ups.

Little did she know that a certain raven haired man can see her.

After doing her warm ups, she walks toward the parking. Sasuke saw her doing her warm ups, he was now walking towards the pink haired doctor. She was walking and walking not noticing that a man was now blocking her way. She was to occupied with her can of strawberry flavored Milkis. She bump to a chest of a man.

"Oh, I'm sorr-" She looked up and saw deep black eyes. She was drowning. She only knew one man that has this kind of eyes. Sasuke. "Oh, hey Sasuke! Why are you still here?" He began to walk and signaled Sakura to come. They stopped to a certain black Volkswagen Jetta.

"I'll take you home."

"Wha- Oh, No. No. No. I haven't been home for a while. I stink. I know you don't want your car smelling like me." She joked. She notice Sasuke got his car keys out of his pocket. He opened the door and waited for her to go in.

"Well?"

"Okay. Okay." Sakura went in and he closed the door. She saw him walk around and got in the driver's seat. She blushed at the fact that this bad boy looking guy is a gentleman. Sasuke was looking at her and she gave him a confused look. "Oh, directions. I'll tell it to you. Turn right and it leads to the main road." Sasuke drove them while Sakura gave him the directions. The drive was silent and she can't bear it anymore. "Wahhh, I give up!" Sasuke gave him a confused look. "Give me the connector, I'm connecting my iPod on the radio. You're car's too quiet!" Sakura then connected her iPod and began to scroll on the album menu. _American Candy. Perfect._ The song began.

"You think I'm Ugly (Don't you?)" _No. You're beautiful._ As the song continues, she began to sing along. When the chorus was near, he heard her ask "Do you mind if I open your window?" he pressed the window button. "Thanks, Sasuke!"

She began to sing along and looked at the window. The wind was carrying her hair. "Am I pretty?" she sang and looked at Sasuke. When she met Sasuke's eyes, she smiled at him brightly. She looked away and Sasuke began to focus again on the road.

x

Sakura got her keys out of her bag, she unlocked the door and invited Sasuke in. "Man, I need a shower." she looked at the still standing Sasuke, "Why don't you take a seat? My couch doesn't bite. Hmm, you want anything? I'll try and look for something decent to eat." She went to the kitchen and looked at her hanging cabinets. After she looked at the first cabinet near her, she saw Sasuke standing in front of her china cabinet where her trophies and some of her high school photos were place. "I used to play tennis." she leaned on the marbled counter top of her kitchen's island. She saw Sasuke was now looking at the painting displayed on the wall in her living room. "That. Is my masterpiece. I'm kind of very talented." She smirked and laughed after.

"Very humble." He smirked at her. She noted the sarcasm on his tone.

"Sarcastic huh?" Sasuke began walking to the kitchen. She looked at the cabinets and refrigerator for food. She only found instant ramen.

"So, no food?"

"Yea. Why don't you call the calling cards magnetize on the refrigerator while I take a shower."

"Hn."

"It won't take long!" She ran upstairs to get her things needed for shower. Sakura's house is smaller than Sasuke's. It is a two storey house which has two bedrooms upstairs, a living room, a large kitchen, a nook which is surrounded by books, and a bathroom. He was fascinated how Sakura made her nook look like a library. He guessed that the nook was her 'study' room, the nook's table was full of paper, medical books, her earphones and some highlighters and pencil, it was so unorganized. He dialed the number on the first calling card he got. Pizza. He ordered two boxes of a _Yellow Cab_ family sized flavored _New York's Finest_ and _Manhattan Meat lover._ He walked around the house and looked at her things. He saw some of her paintings and photos of her. He looked at his watch and noted that Sakura was already in the shower for 30 minutes. He then, heard footsteps approaching the living room.

"So? Did you order?"

"Pizza."

"Good. Pizza's the right thing to eat."

Minutes later, Sasuke approached the door as he heard the doorbell rang. When he got back, he placed the two boxes of pizza on the counter and helped Sakura in making juice. "The pizza smells great." Sakura let Sasuke carry the juice they made. She took both boxes and place them on her coffee table in the living room. Sasuke followed and sat on the carpet. He saw Sakura lit a candle and placed it on the side table. She sat down and looked at the pizza and next to Sasuke. She saw the puzzled look on his face.

"What is the candle for?"

"I look good in this angle. Especially with this kind of lighting." She laughed and grabbed a slice of pizza. She looked at Sasuke who was now smirking at her.

"Hey, what's with the smirk?"

Without removing his smirk, answered, "You're so confident, aren't you?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the super duper late update. I'm just too lazy to continue. I'm also busy with some other things like commission artworks and tennis training. Haha! Please forgive me. I love you all.**

 **So, whatcha think of this chapter? Review please!**


End file.
